OPEN YOUR EYES AND GOODBYE
by pleyton17
Summary: Lucas se reveille aprés son arret cardiaque et Peyton se trouve a ses cotés. Ensuite Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, Nathan et Haley font le bilan de leurs années passées ensemble .


Episode 411

Lucas ouvrit les yeux et tenta de déglutir il avait soif, c'est quand il voulu bouger que ses doigts sentirent la présence d'une autre main, une main chaude, il n'eu pas besoin de se retourner pour voir qui s'était, cette paume, il la reconnaissait entre mille.

Lucas ( murmurant ) : Peyton

Il bougea ses doigts et à ce moment Peyton se réveilla.

Peyton : Lucas, Lucas mon dieu

Elle se pencha sur lui et le serra, puis elle dit : je vais aller prévenir tout le monde

Mais Lucas la retint et lui dit : non attend j'ai quelque chose à te dire

Peyton se pencha et Lucas lui dit : Tu dis que je te sauve toujours mais la c'est toi qui ma sauvé !!! Je t'aime Peyton j'aurais pu mourir sans te l'avoir dit.

Peyton les larmes aux yeux n'en revenait pas : elle se pencha sur lui et lui dit : je t'aime Lucas et je ne veux plus jamais que l'on se quitte.

Il lui ouvrit ses bras et elle s'allongea auprès de lui. Ils se lovèrent ainsi collé serrés et ils s'endormirent.

Quand Karen passa devant la porte de Lucas avec Brooke et qu'elle les vit elle entra, puis déposa une couverture sur eux, elle les couva du regard et elle et Brooke comprirent a ce moment la que Peyton et Lucas étaient deux âmes sœurs qu'il fallait protéger.

Du coté de Nathan et Haley l'heure était aussi aux câlins et ces deux la repartaient sur de bonnes bases pour leur petit bou'dchou. Nathan avait avoué à Haley ses fautes et Haley lui avait pardonné, maintenant ils allaient essayer de se reconstruire.

Brooke et Karen sortirent pour manger et les croisèrent, Haley leur demanda : vous avez vu Lucas , comment va t'il ?

Un sourire s'illumina sur leurs visages et elles dirent : il va bien , il est avec son ange.

Haley : Mais,….

Et elles partirent laissant Nathan et Haley dans le flou, et quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte vitrée de la chambre de Lucas, ils comprirent ce que Karen et Brooke avaient dit.

Quelques heures plus tard Lucas et Peyton se réveillèrent, Peyton devait rentrer et Lucas se faire examiner.

Tous nos amis furent réunis quelques heures plus tard autour de Lucas et les bonnes nouvelles fusèrent. Tout le monde allait bien mais Lucas ne devait pas oublier de prendre ses pilules.

Haley et Nathan repartirent et Brooke et Peyton aussi .

Quand ils furent entre mère et fils, Lucas expliqua à Karen sa vision de Keith pendant son coma et Karen dit qu'elle comprit et que maintenant avec tous ce qu'ils avaient traversé, ils méritaient d'être heureux.

Quelques jours plus tard, Peyton était chez elle, elle avait passé une super journée et se laissait vivre avec ses amis et son Lucas, ils avaient eu l'occasion de passer des moments ensemble en toute intimité et c'était ce qu'elle aimait chez Lucas car elle aimait cette fusion qu'ils avaient. Elle était en train de boxer sur son puching ball ( reste de l'épisode du psycho Dereck) elle boxait non pas parce qu'elle avait mal mais au contraire pour être bien, vidée avant de dormir.

Elle boxait si fort qu'elle n'entendit pas Lucas entrer.

Il la regarda encore frapper et frapper et il l'admira, elle était passée a travers tant de choses : La mort de ses mères, son père absent et le psycho Dereck, le départ de son frère, vraiment elle avait géré tout ça avec des hauts et des bas mais elle était la, forte, en train de se battre pour vivre heureuse, pour ce bonheur : Notre bonheur pensa t-il.

Quand elle eu finit elle souffla et elle entendit : Attention ton cœur

Elle se retourna et sauta dans les bras de Lucas

Peyton lui demanda : Mais qu'est ce que tu fais-la ??

Lucas lui dit que simplement, que comme elle avait dormi chez lui et ben il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il ne dorme pas chez elle. Elle dit tout naturellement oui et alla se doucher et se mettre en pyjama.

Quand elle entra, il était déjà sous les couvertures, elle se glissa a coté de lui et ferma la lumière.

Bonne nuit Luke lui dit elle, il se firent un petit bizbec. Tout naturellement Peyton chercha à mettre la paume de Lucas sur son ventre. Ils s'endormirent ainsi.

Vers les 3 heures du matin, Lucas se réveilla car il sentait que Peyton bougeait. Peyton bougeait dans son sommeil, elle rêvait mais apparemment ce n'était pas un beau rêve, car elle avait l'air peinée.

Elle commença a parler : Non, non je veux pas. Non, non laissez le moi, lâchez le !!

Elle commençait a se débattre quand Lucas la réveilla : Peyton, Peyton c'est moi qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Peyton en pleurs: ils te voulaient

Lucas inquiet : Mais qui, ils ?

Peyton : les autres, maman, Ellie, Keith, ;…

Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça : je vais bien et je suis la. Je n'irai nulle part, je reste avec toi.

Il la consola et elle se rendormit.

Les semaines passèrent et tout s'était arrangé. Dan payait pour sa conduite et aidait Nathan au mieux, Haley se reposait mais continuait à aller en cours, Brooke croquait la vie, elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Haley et reconstruisait une amitié avec Peyton. Lucas et Peyton vivaient un amour fusionnel.

Les épreuves de dernière année arrivèrent et chacun les préparait au mieux. Ils se soutenaient tous pour réussir ensemble.

Haley était enceinte lors de son passage aux examens mais ça ne lui fit pas défaut c'est vrai que c'est une très bonne élève, elle reçut la meilleure note, les autres furent aussi reçus et le dernier soir, une grande soirée fut organisée pour fêter l'examen. Mais tous étaient tristes car ils allaient devoir partir dans des directions opposées l'année d'après.

Brooke rassembla autour du feu sur la plage ses 4 amis et leur dit : Chacun va faire un bilan de ces 4 années.

Nathan prit la parole :

Je vais commencer par le début, Il y a quatre ans j'avais une vie que les médias, les ordres,… qualifiaient de « parfaite » sauf que tout était paraissait beau en surface mais les bases étaient : le mensonge, les trahisons, les peines, le désespoir .

En apparence j'étais très sociable, j'avais tout pour être heureux mais en réalité j'étais seul et malheureux et je faisais du mal aux autres.

Puis en moins d'un mois, ma vie a changé, j'ai trouvé mon frère, Lucas qui aujourd'hui est une personne indispensable dans ma vie, qui ma pardonné mes erreurs, ma soutenu et m'a permis de rencontrer mon âme sœur.

Sur le chapitre de cette âme sœur j'ai beaucoup a raconter, elle m'a déçu mais au fond de moi j'ai toujours était fier d'elle, je l'ai déçu et je sais aujourd'hui quelle m'a pardonné et qu'elle est fière de moi.

Nous nous sommes mariés 2 fois, et en preuve de notre amour nous allons avoir la 8eme merveille du monde.

Durant ces 4 ans, j'ai connu la peur. La peur de perdre la vie, ma femme, mon frères, mes amis, ma famille, et d'autres choses encore…. La haine aussi, contre moi et les autres. Le désespoir au point d'aller jusqu'au point de non-retour.

Et puis j'ai trouvé l'amitié , la vraie , la forte celle qui dure toujours. Plus important, je connais aujourd'hui la fratrie et l'amour.

Bref en 4 ans ce que j'ai connu et vécu c'est tout simplement la Vie.

Alors Brooke je te remercie, oui merci d'avoir poussé notre rencontre avec Haley, de me tirer les oreilles quand j'en ai besoin et de soutenir Haley comme tu la fais si bien durant ces 4 ans.

Peyton, quand je te vois aujourd'hui je suis drôlement fier de toi, je tiens a m'excuser pour mon comportement quand j'étais avec toi et j'aurais mille choses à te dire. Tu as cherché ta place pendant ces 4 ans, tu as fais différents choix dans ta vie et encore je dois m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir soutenue. Aujourd'hui ce que je te dit du fond de mon cœur d'ami , d'ancien copain et j'espère de futur beau –frère c'est que tu mérite le bonheur, Peyton Sawyer.

Lucas, j'ai toujours eu du mal a te dire que je t'aimais mais aujourd'hui je sais grâce à toi que la vie peut s'arrêter et qu'il faut dire aux gens qu'on les aime.

Tu m'a appris tellement de choses, tu m'a pardonné et tu m'a donné l'envie de me battre quand ça n'allait pas.

Tu ne m'a jamais jugé et tu m'a toujours soutenu, alors je dirais que tu as observé parfaitement ton rôle de grand frère et aujourd'hui je peux te faire une promesse, repose toi car ton petit frère va se prendre en main.

Ensemble nous avons traversé tellement d'épreuves et nous avons construit nos vies sur des bases communes. Je te serais reconnaissant toute ma vie et je te souhaite un bonheur immense dans ta Vie.

Je terminerais par Haley, ma femme, mon amie, ma confidente la mère de mon fils, la plus belle femme du monde : belle dans tous les sens du terme. Je suis l'Homme le Plus Heureux du Monde de t'avoir à mes cotés, 2 fois j'ai juré de t'aimer et crois moi rien ne pourra nous séparer.

Tous étaient très émus et ce fut à Haley de prendre la parole :

Il y a 4 ans j'étais une jeune fille, j'avais construit un cocon et j'étais prête a rester dedans toute ma vie loin des soucis, des tracas mais aussi de la joie, de la Vie.

Quand Lucas est rentré dans l'équipe et que j'ai rencontré Nathan ma vie a basculé, j'ai connu un sentiment si puissant que je suis prête a mourir pour lui, j'ai aussi rencontré des amis fidèles qui m'aiment comme je suis et mon ami de toujours ne m'a jamais abandonné malgrés que je l'ai déçu plus d'une fois.

J'ai aussi voulu vivre de nouvelles expériences, la musique notamment, j'ai suivi mon instinct et je suis partie mais on m'a ouvert les yeux et tout le clinquant des shows a disparu pour laisser place aux vrais sentiments, aux pures émotions sans artifices et je me suis recréer un nouveau cocon moins opaque, plus vivant, avec ses hauts et ses bas et qui pendant ces quatre ans s'est tissé au fil des années et que ce soir j'ai peur de quitter.

Mais aujourd'hui je suis une femme et j'attends un enfant qui est en bonne santé grâce a vous, oui a vous tous et a vos encouragements, vos efforts pour nous aider a nous battre contre la série de malchance qui nous est tombé dessus.

Alors à la veille de mon départ avec Nathan, je vous dis Merci, mille fois Merci vous êtes tous les fées de notre fils et je trouve qu'il aura bien de la chance comme ses parents de vous avoir prés de lui car même si nous sommes éloignés, je sais que l'on ne peut se passer les uns des autres.

Nous sommes liés non pas par notre lourd passé mais par notre heureux avenir, par cet ange qui grandit en moi, par l'Amour de Peyton et Lucas et par l'amitié si fortes les filles qui nous lie toutes les trois.

L'émotion gagnait le petit groupe et Brooke en profita pour parler à son tour, elle ouvrit son cœur :

Il s'est passé tant de chose en 4 ans que je ne sais par quel bout commencer. Alors je vais commencer par le bas, oui par mes peurs. La peur de me perdre, de vous perdre. De me perdre dans ma vie, mes projets et de finir seule et la peur de la mort quand elle frappe les gens qu'on aime.

Elle frappe a n'importe quel moment et n'importe qui. Oui j'ai connu cette peur plusieurs fois en 4 ans pour chacun de vous.

J'ai ressenti la tristesse aussi de me sentir seule, jugée ou trahie. J'ai fais de mauvais choix qui m'ont mis en péril plusieurs fois, j'ai connu la jalousie, la mauvaise, celle qui m'empêche de voir la réalité.

Oui car la réalité, ce que je retint de ces 4 ans, c'est tout d'abord le sacrifice que nous avons fait les uns les autres pour rester unis et en vie. Je vais vous donner un exemple de sacrifice : Quand Nathan a sacrifié sa fierté, quand Lucas à risqué sa vie, quand Haley a sacrifié sa carrière, quand toi Peyton tu a sacrifié ton amour.

Oui c'est ça que je retiens pour ce résultat qui en valait la peine : 5 âmes sœurs et amis réunis. D'autres choses me reviennent de ces 4 ans : les joies de la vie avec ses lots de pleurs. Tous nous avons connu le pire comme le meilleur mais maintenant j'en suis sure le meilleur reste est à venir.

Alors Nathan, Haley et Petit Bou' , je sais que vous serez une famille soudée, aux liens particulièrement forts et je serais ravie d'être une bonne fée pour cet enfant, je vous souhaite un avenir serein et vous savez que je serais toujours la en cas de besoin.

Peyton, tant de choses nous lie, tant de choses que tu ma pardonné. Depuis notre plus tendre enfance tu a été ma famille, ma sœur. Je n'étais peut être pas à la hauteur dans toute les étapes de ta vie, trop occupée à régler la mienne. Ma jalousie m'a fait perdre ta confiance.

Quand tu ma demandé si notre amitié pouvait redevenir comme avant, je t'ai répondu non et ce soir je maintiens qu'elle ne sera plus comme avant, elle sera mieux encore.

Peyton tu as fais au mieux pour que je sois heureuse au point toi-même de t'empêcher de l'être.

Aujourd'hui je sais que je suis heureuse, Lucas et toi êtes ma famille.

Lucas nous nous sommes aimés, je n'ai aucun doute là dessus mais lorsque nous avons compris que c'était fini nous avons réagis en adulte et Dieu merci tu es avec Peyton.

Lucas je t'aime et je souhaite que tu reste un pilier de ma vie car tu es mon moteur.

Peyton ( en larmes) :

Comme vous le savez tous durant ces 4 ans j'ai vécu des moments particulièrement durs : la mort d'Ellie, la prise d'otage, le psycho, et j'ai faillit toucher le fond. Oui comme toi Nathan j'ai faillit atteindre le point de non-retour. Car je croyais que j'étais seule, que j'avais une vie triste et pauvre mais au fond je n'ai jamais été aussi riche que maintenant : Oui riche en amis, l'amitié avec Toi Haley qui m'a permis de faire de bon choix et d'être telle que je suis, avec toi Nathan : tu as été le premier homme a rentrer dans ma vie et j'étais loin d'être un exemple pour toi et avant Lucas nous nous complaisions dans notre mensonge et notre solitude.

Brooke les moments que j'ai passés avec toi restent les plus heureux de ma vie, nos coupures mon fait mal et je sais que je méritais cette souffrance. Aujourd'hui je me sens prête pour cette relation d'amitié dont tu parles

Lucas je ne vais pas parler de tes nombreux sauvetages, ni de ta sincérité. Je vais parler de mes sentiments, oui cette fusion que nous avons tous les deux est visible de tous, on a faillit se perdre plusieurs fois et je prends ces épreuves pour les tests de la vie. Je pense que nous avons réussi. Alors maintenant à nous de construire nos vies, nous feront des erreurs, mais je sais que l'on fera de notre mieux et qu'ensemble nous auront une vie épanouie.

Lucas dit : Je crois que vous avez tout dit, vous me remerciez, vous dites que je suis le pilier mais sans vous je ne suis rien.

Brooke, tu es sans doute la personne la plus forte du groupe, sans le savoir, mais tu as toujours rebondis et tu iras loin je te le promets.

Des moments que nous avons passé ensemble je ne retiens que des merveilleux et maintenant que la page et tournée, je t'en souhaite des milliers d'autre avec ton âme sœur.

Haley tu as raison tu as admirablement grandit, tu es une femme merveilleuse tu as vécu tant de choses, je ne pourrais jamais me passer de toi et sache que Oncle Lucas seras toujours présent.

Nathan j'ai vu toutes tes facettes et la vie ne t'as pas fais de cadeaux, mais je n'ai jamais douté de toi. Tu as traversé tant de moments difficiles seul et avec Haley, tu as fais face et tu t'es battu. Sache que je suis fier d'être ton frère.

Peyton en 4 ans, nous nous sommes cherchés, nous avons fui, nous avons trouvé l'amour dans les bras d'autres personnes et finalement nous voici enfin réunis pour la Vie.

Note : Voilà j'espère que ça vous a ému 


End file.
